Love on the Dance Floor
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Sometimes Shizuma's bright ideas can lead to greater things, Amane discovers, after being dragged to a club when she'd much rather stay at home and read. FUTANARI. Futa-AmanexHikari. Smut. AU. Request. One-shot.


Author's Note: Request 1/4 by Calm Chen.

Before anyone comments, in my head Hikari is much naughtier and bolder than in the anime. If you read the manga then you'll know what I mean. I also think it's sexier, so… but enjoy! And in case you haven't noticed yet, this has **futanari**! Beware!

* * *

Amane stared down into her drink, frowning. The music was far too loud and she could feel the vibrations against the beer glass in her hand. Shizuma sidled up beside the bluenette and bumped their hips.

"Stop looking so awkward!" she yelled over the thumping music.

Amane grimaced and leaned in close to respond. "This isn't my scene, Shizuma."

"We came to have fun though!"

Amane sighed and swept her fringe out of her eyes. Her leather jacket suddenly felt too hot. "How can you have fun in this noise?" she asked.

Shizuma tipped her head to the side, long, long silver tresses falling over her shoulder, and sighed deeply. Amane could only see the movement of her mouth and didn't hear the sound.

"Amane, it's about time you stopped being such a recluse and live a little." Shizuma wrapped her arms around Amane's elbow. "See those cuties there?" She pointed to a table in the back.

Amane strained to see them in the flashing light and fog, so she shrugged.

"How about we try to pick some ladies up?" Shizuma released her and stepped towards the table, eyes flashing playfully. When Amane made no move to follow her she rolled her eyes and tugged the bluenette along by her hand.

They pushed and shoved their way over the dance floor until they made it to the table in the back. There were five young women sitting around the table, all now looking curiously up at the duo that had approached them.

"Can we help you?" one of them, a brunette, asked with narrowed eyes. She didn't seem all that pleased and neither did the pinkette to her left or the bluenette to her right.

Shizuma draped herself over Amane's shoulder and sent the girls a wink. "Hi! My friend and I noticed you all sitting here." She noticed a cute redhead and immediately locked onto her, letting Amane go to lean over towards her to speak. "Hi, I'm Shizuma!" She held her hand out and smiled as charmingly as she could.

"H-hi! Um, I'm N-Nagisa!" the redhead responded, clearly smitten already. Her eyes were wide and dazzling and a blush covered her cheeks.

Amane ran a hand through the hair at the back of her head and sighed. She didn't want to be there flirting with strangers. Shizuma would probably steal the redhead to the dance floor and leave her alone.

"I'm Yaya," the brunette exclaimed over the loud music. "This is Tsubomi," she pointed at the youngest of them all, a petite girl with an obvious attitude and a deep scowl. She was the one with pink hair and she only offered a glare as a greeting. "And this is Tamao," she gestured to the blue haired woman on her other side.

"Hi!" Tamao greeted with a polite smile.

Amane smiled back and nodded. The glass in her hand was still shaking violently to the beat of the music. She suddenly noticed a blonde beside the redhead and her heart skipped a beat. The blonde was looking at her with innocent, beautiful blue eyes. Amane's eyes widened in response. She was absolutely beautiful and she was staring at Amane in interest.

"Amane!" Shizuma yelled. She pulled Amane down with her and the bluenette blushed when it caused her to invade the little blonde's personal space. She didn't seem to really mind though, but Yaya apparently did, because she was glaring at Amane. "Introduce yourself. This is Nagisa's friend."

"Hi," Amane smiled and held her hand out.

Hikari blushed bright and red and shared a look with Nagisa before reaching out and allowing Amane's large hand to engulf her own.

"Amane," the bluenette managed to say.

Hikari swallowed lightly. "H-Hikari."

Amane smiled genuinely for the first time. Suddenly she wasn't so mad at Shizuma anymore.

"Hey, would you like to step out for a bit? I can barely hear you in here." Amane asked in a yell.

Hikari's eyes widened but she immediately nodded her head. She leaned over to whisper something to her friends and then she and Nagisa both scooted out of their seats. Nagisa was immediately pulled away by Shizuma, looking half excited and half terrified. Hikari giggled at her friend and then gasped lightly when she glanced up and noticed how _tall_ Amane was.

Amane blinked in surprise too, never expecting this tiny angel to be that short. She smiled sheepishly and offered her arm, since they would need to wrestle their way to the door. Hikari took it with a blush and then they managed their way out of the exit and into the cool night air.

Amane immediately sucked in a relieved breath and let Hikari's arm drop. "It was way too loud in there," she said.

Hikari agreed with a nod and looked down at her feet in nervousness. "So, um, what brings you to a club then?" she asked hesitantly. "Since you don't look like the party type."

Amane glanced up at the stars and blew a breath through her lips. "Shizuma," she answered. "She dragged me here with the promise of fun." Amane shrugged. "I'd prefer to stay at home and read."

Hikari perked and looked up into Amane's face. "Oh, me too! I didn't really want to come but Yaya insisted."

"Your friend didn't seem too impressed with us interrupting," Amane stated.

Hikari shrugged. "Yaya is Yaya." She looked down again and scuffed her high heels against the ground.

Amane grew silent and slipped her hands into her pockets. The music behind them was still pretty loud and suddenly Amane felt the urge to leave the area. An idea came to her and she eyed Hikari nervously.

"Say, um, if you're up to it, would you like to head down to my favourite café? It's like, right down this street."

Hikari nodded and sent Amane a happy smile. "I'd love to."

XxX

An hour later the two of them were still seated in the café, empty coffee mugs in front of them. Amane had her elbow on the table, her cheek pressed to her palm. She was grinning.

"So you've never really been drunk before?"

Hikari giggled and nodded. She was leaning forward too, eyes completely riveted on Amane's face. They'd spent the entire hour merely talking, and the attraction she had felt to the tomboy's appearance was intensifying to a desire for her personality too. She had never felt so comfortable with sharing her secrets to a complete stranger before – in fact, she'd never actually spoken this intimately to someone she had just met. There was just something so alluring about Amane's gentle brown eyes.

"Have you?"

Amane chuckled and drummed her fingers on the cold surface of the table. "Regrettably."

Hikari smiled in amusement but lifted an eyebrow. "Tell me about it." Underneath the table her foot brushed against Amane's leg and the tall woman straightened in surprise.

Amane had to clear her throat before attempting to respond. "I, um, I was still in highschool. I'd just met Shizuma, and," she ducked her head and rubbed at the back of her neck. "She's always been a wildcard. I was big on horse racing then and I'd won our latest race, so my genius of a friend snuck us into her father's office to celebrate. He had heavy alcohol locked in a glass case."

Hikari scooted closer in her chair and smiled against her hand when she felt Amane's knee press to her own. The contact was warm and the falter in Amane's calm was amusing. However, Amane made no move to sit back or shy away from the physical contact. Hikari took that as a good sign.

"And then what happened?"

"Shizuma had the key and we both finished a bottle of whisky. I can barely remember what happened that night but somehow Shizuma had filmed it on her camera. The next day we were so sick that we couldn't even go to school, and when her father found out she was grounded until she graduated."

Hikari giggled. "Sounds like it must have been a wild night."

Amane groaned. "You don't even know the half of it."

A server approached by their table, expression apologetic. "I'm sorry but we'll be closing really shortly," she informed. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Amane and Hikari shared a look. "No that's fine; just the check please."

The waitress nodded and hurried off to print their bill.

"I'll pay for my share," Hikari said as she dug around in her handbag for her wallet.

"No, I'll pay."

Hikari paused. "Amane, that's sweet of you but I really don't mind."

Amane reached out and covered Hikari's wrist with her hand, gently caressing the skin with her thumb. Her gaze was gentle and soft but Hikari couldn't help the heat that started in her lower stomach.

"Really, it's fine."

The blonde found herself nodding without realizing it, lost and entranced by those charming eyes and then the smile that followed. Hikari's heart was pounding.

"Th-then I owe you," Hikari blurted out timidly.

Amane grinned in amusement. "You really don't have to."

"I-I want to."

The waitress arrived with their check and Amane paid with her credit card. Afterwards she stood and offered her arm, but Hikari decided to take her hand instead. It surprised Amane. She grinned when Hikari's fingers intertwined with her own, and then they left the shop and headed back to the club they had originally abandoned. They remained silent for a long while, both thinking about how they could spend more time together.

Amane planned to thank Shizuma for dragging her out since she'd met someone she really would like to get to know more. She glanced at the small blonde to her side and blushed lightly. She was so small and perfect. Could it be that she was developing an intense crush already?

Hikari's phone rang just as they neared the still noisy club, and she answered it after quickly apologising.

"Hello?"

"Hikari!" It was Yaya. "Where the hell are you? Tamao is depressed and Tsubomi won't stop elbowing me. Are you still alive?"

Hikari grimaced at the loud noise she could hear in the background. She guessed that they were all still in the club. "I, um, I'm with Amane. We're heading back to her place." Hikari turned to Amane with an apologetic smiled and waved her hand. She mouthed 'I just don't want to go back in there'. Amane covered her mouth with a hand and thoughtfully tapped her elbow. Her heart had skipped a beat when Hikari said that, even though it was just obvious that the blonde was making up an excuse.

The door to the club opened and Shizuma came stumbling out with Nagisa hanging on her arm. The two were laughing, red in the face, and paused upon noticing their friends.

"Oh, Yaya, Nagisa is here too!"

"Nagisa? I haven't seen her since she left with that weirdo. Is she okay? Are you okay?"

Hikari covered the phone with a hand and lowered it from her face. "Nagisa, are you okay?"

Nagisa giggled and shook her head. "I'm going to Shizuma's place. Tell the other's not to worry."

Hikari blushed lightly when her friend turned to the taller woman and pulled her down for an intimate kiss. It was obvious that they were both drunk. She and Amane were both relieved when they wobbled off to Shizuma's car.

"Nagisa is fine. She's going to spend the night with Shizuma."

"What? Her too?" Yaya sighed irritably. "Okay fine, whatever. Please don't make any stupid decisions and be safe."

Hikari blushed. "Okay. You too Yaya. Tell the others I say goodnight."

"Yeah, yeah. If anything happens call me. Bye."

"Bye!"

Hikari ended the call and then looked down at the phone in her hand. "Um, I'm sorry." She turned to Amane, relived that she was only smiling in amusement.

"Well, come on," Amane said. She held her hand out and then tugged Hikari with her when it was taken. "I'm taking you home, aren't I?"

They found Amane's car and the bluenette opened the door for the blonde. Hikari was greatly surprised by the act, but ended up blushing in delight and wondering why she'd never met Amane before.

The ride was mostly quiet. Hikari couldn't stop sneaking glances at Amane when she thought the taller woman wasn't looking. The only sound was the occasional directions given to Amane by Hikari, and before either knew it they were in front of the blonde's block of flats.

Hikari glanced up at the building and sighed. Did this have to come to an end? She really didn't want Amane to leave.

"So…" Amane spoke up. "Is this the right place?" Hikari nodded solemnly and Amane smiled. "Shall I walk you up?"

"Yes!" Hikari exclaimed immediately, blushing afterwards. "Uh, yeah, I'd like that."

Amane resisted her chuckle and went around to open the door for Hikari. She offered her hand and was delighted when the little blonde took it. As with the car ride they remained silent during the walk up to the third floor. When they stopped in front of room 36 Hikari reluctantly let Amane's hand go and sighed down at her feet.

"I guess this is goodbye?"

Amane studied her face carefully, as much as she could through Hikari's bowing fringe. She considered their short time together, how much she had enjoyed herself and the not so subtle physical touches and glances. With all of this in mind she made a decision.

The tall stud leaned forward, pressed a hand to the door and whispered into Hikari's ear; "Is it?"

Hikari gasped and turned around quickly. When she noticed how close Amane was she pressed herself to the door and blushed. Amane lifted a hand to caress Hikari's cheek.

"You are absolutely beautiful," she said honestly. She found Hikari's hand, gently gripped it in her own and then knelt down onto one knee to place a kiss against it. "And I would definitely like to get to know you better, Hikari."

Hikari's heart thumped unevenly. She stared down into Amane's honest and open brown eyes and suddenly she no longer felt as reserved and timid as she usually was. No, this time she felt inspired and determined, so she surprised them both and wrapped her arms around Amane's neck to start a nervous kiss.

Amane pulled away quickly and stood, lifting the blonde with her. "Hikari, you don't–"

Hikari silenced her with a kiss, and then she responded against her lips. "I owe you. This is how I'll repay." She grinned naughtily to herself and then buried her fingers in Amane's lush blue hair. She kissed the bluenette's warm lips with as much heat and desire as she could, and felt satisfied when Amane couldn't contain a groan and gently pressed her against the door.

Before any of her neighbours could see and complain again Hikari quickly dug for her key and by some miracle managed to unlock the door. The second it was open she and Amane were tumbling towards the bedroom, lip-locked and pulling at clothing. By the time they were in the room Hikari pulled back to push Amane onto the bed. The bluenette landed sitting at the edge.

Amane's chest heaved. She felt heat was over her face and lower regions, and blushed brighter when she felt the throbbing in her pants. All they had done was kiss and she was already so hard. Had it really been that long since she had felt the touch of another?

Hikari wasted no time and dropped to her knees to crawl between Amane's legs. She only had her underwear on, while Amane's white shirt was unbuttoned and showing the toned planes of her abdomen. Amane was also merely in her boxers, and a very obvious tent sat there.

"Amane…" Hikari said softly, eyes glued to the bulge. Amane covered herself in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…"

The blonde giggled at how cute she looked and moved forward to pull her hands away. She glanced upwards and looked into Amane's scared brown eyes.

"It's okay, I want this."

Amane swallowed nervously. Her entire body was shaking. She couldn't help it, she was scared. Was this really a good idea? She barely knew this girl. Though, Amane had to admit, she certainly wasn't _as_ innocent as she had appeared earlier.

Hikari slipped her fingers underneath the elastic of Amane's boxers with purpose and then she pulled the offending material down and off of Amane's long legs. She was fully unprepared for the hard, throbbing erection that bounced and then pointed upwards at her.

The blonde's eyes widened. She quickly reached out and wrapped her hand around it. Amane's head fell back at the warm touch.

"Oh…"

Hikari liked the response and started to slowly stroke her, blue eyes focused on Amane's face to see the pleasure there. When she eventually replaced her hand with her mouth Amane was panting.

This was definitely a _very_ good idea.

"Hikari…" Amane gasped out. She shut her eyes and focused entirely on the sensation of Hikari's mouth sliding along her length, her tongue grazing against her hardened flesh. She shivered further when Hikari's small hand pressed against her lower abdomen. "This feels amazing."

Hikari hummed and Amane liked the way she could feel it. She slipped her hand into Hikari's hair and gently ran it through her blonde locks, encouraging her actions. Eventually it became too much and Amane arched forward around Hikari as she came.

"Gah!... God…"

She trembled and twitched and then fell backwards onto the bed, breathing hard. Hikari wiped her mouth and crawled on top of her new lover. She shivered violently when she felt Amane's hardness graze against her thigh.

"Was it good?" she asked innocently.

Amane threw an arm over her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, really good."

"You taste amazing."

Amane nearly snorted in surprise and quickly covered her face with both hands to hide her embarrassment. She had never expected words as such to ever leave the angel's lips. It seemed that she was naughtier than people thought.

"And you are way too naughty for your own good." Amane finally uncovered her eyes and gently clasped her hands around Hikari's hips. "How do you do that?"

Hikari leaned forward and brushed their lips together. "Do what?"

"Look so innocent when you're not?"

The tiny blonde shrugged her shoulders. She enjoyed the warmth from Amane's hands. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Amane had to agree. She accepted Hikari's lips for a searing kiss, causing her softening boner to harden all over again. She whimpered softly and then flipped them over so that she was on top. With a grin Amane threw her shirt off.

"No fair. You're the only one naked!" Hikari exclaimed with a pout. This caused Amane to laugh loudly and shake her head.

"Then let me fix this injustice…"


End file.
